Black Hearted
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story about Bellatrix Lestrange and what made her who she was.
1. Pain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it. **  
><em>

_**Authors Note:** _I don't believe that any of us start out as good or evil, but that we slowly develoupt one way or the other as we grow. I always liked Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) so I thought I would try a story about what shaped her as a person and why she became like she did.

_**Authors Note 2:** _In this chapter we learn about how Bella saves her sister and how she first saw Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black hearted<strong>_

_**Pain**_

Bellatrix Black was sitting on her bed with her cat on her lap, she was purring gently as Bella stroked her over her fury back. The cat was a purebred like herself. Her fur was as black as Bella's curly, long hair, which at the moment was hanging loosely down her shoulders.

Salty tears were dripping onto the cat's black fur, vanishing into it. The young girl had been wounded gravely by her father, which was the reason to her tears. She was by now used to his treatment, but didn't help the tears that sometimes found her their way down her soft cheeks.

Bella shivered lightly, perhaps in pain, perhaps in sorrow, not always understanding why he was so upset with her.

"Not a real witch, a disgrace to the family name," was his exact words.

Bellatrix couldn't understand what he meant as she like himself and her mother was a pureblood witch. She had only turned little paper birds into real ones, watching them quibble as they flew away. Why was that a bad thing?

She sighed as she curled up under the covers with her cat, closing her eyes, wanting to escape this world, if not for long, maybe for just a little while.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No, let go!<strong>" Bellatrix hear her seven year old sister scream. Bella frowned a bit as she started to walk towards the forest grounds where the screams were coming from.

"**Cissy!**" she called out for her, but she could only hear the wind blowing through the trees.

"Will you lay still," she heard a male voice snare and started to walk faster, her heart pounding like crazy.

There in the opening a little further ahead she saw a boy sitting atop of her little sister, pinning her arms above her heard. Fear was shining in dark grey eyes, as tears were running down her face.

"**Let her go…NOW!**" Bella's young voice broke through, sounding firmer than she actually was.

The boy turned to look at the frail eleven year with raven black hair. She was wearing a black dress that was matching the darkness, clearly showing in her eyes.

Even if he had never seen such darkness he didn't see her as much of a treat, considering he was bigger and stronger. His eyes slipped from Bellatrix and back to her sister.

Bella looked at him, hatred and anger was building up inside her, her eyes fixating on the boy that dared hurting her sister. She looked at him intensely, fixating on him as she wanted him to be crushed into a million pieces; instead he got lifted of Narcissa, only to be slammed hard into a tree close by.

The boy looked at her, his eyes now filled with horror, wondering how she could even have done that, but Bella just smiled at him. She took one step closer and said, "You should have let her go, **you filthy Muggle.**"

Narcissa that by now had gotten behind her sister, looked at boy that had been attacking her moments ago. She was still feeling a bit shaky, but having a big sister that protected her surely helped.

Bella gave him one last look, but on her way from there she could hear him screaming out in pain. She knew for a fact he would never harm them again.

She never would feel guilty about harming him, all things considered he acted wrong and you never ever did the mistake of crossing her. That would have severe consequences; he was the first that would learn that the hard way.

* * *

><p>It was later that day the young Miss Black got her letter from Hogwarts. She smiled with joy over that, finally she was to go to the school where her parents were educated to learn how to become a witch.<p>

Proudly she went into her father's study saying, "Father I finally got my letter, I'm starting at Hogwarts in a week."

"Finally, just make sure you get sorted into Slytherin and do not mess up your chance," he said in a serious tone. He didn't want a drop-out knowing Bella had a tendency to off-track from time to time.

Bellatrix nodded in a serious way asking, "Can I bring Cassio with me to school?"

For some odd reason she didn't feel it wise to leave her beloved cat behind, after all her father hated it and her sister tended to drag her tail and bee too rough with her.

"Yes, tell your mother to go shopping with you, I can't have you turn up without the things you need," he said.

Bella nodded obedient as she went in search of her mother, overexcited over the fact that she was going to leave this house. No matter how bad her fellow students were they couldn't be worse than her father and that alone gave her some comfort.

* * *

><p>When Bellatrix first saw Hogwarts she was amazed by the size. As the slowly came closer she gasped, it was so much bigger than she would have ever expected. Of course she had heard her father and his friend talk about the school from time to time, knowing that she would one day go there as well as she was magical like them. She had showed her own abilities from a very early age and now the young witch was hoping that the school would help her better her skills and to become the greatest witch that ever was.<p>

Walking inside the gates of the school a shiver excitement ran through her young body. Slowly she followed the other students into the great hall to be sorted out to their houses.

From the teachers table Dumbledore was keeping a watchful eye on the new students. Having been at the school for quite some time he at once could tell that the young girl with raven black hair was coming from the house of black. Then again he knew she was coming.

He smiled as her eager eyes was looking around, curious of the students and staff. He could see her eyes fixating on one of the members of the staff. One with a very stern appearance, green eyes and ebony colored her. Her hair was tied up in a knot and she was looking down at the students that were arriving not eying anyone in particular, then her attention got turned towards the professor next to her that was saying something.

The young professor's name was Minerva McGonagall, and was spite her age by far one of the most brilliant witches he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was also the one that would teach the newcomers the art of transfiguration.

His eyes going from Minerva to the stage in from of them as the students were to be sorted into their houses.

_**Bellatrix Black Slytherin.**_

Bellatrix didn't get the rest of what the sorting hat said; only that she had ended up in the house where the rest of her family had once been in.

A smile spread over her face as she went down to sit down by the table next to her peers. She at once knew that this school would help her on the way to greatness. To… The rest of her thinking was interrupted when she eyed the food appearing on the tables. It was then she realized how hungry she was and she did not intend to wait another minute to dig in.

From the teachers table Albus was smiling, pleased by the new students, knowing he could expect great things from a lot of them. From further down on the staff table young McGonagall was eying him, smiling slightly as well, knowing this was the start of a new and what she could only assume would be an interesting term.

* * *

><p>"Cassio, Cassio, where are you?" Bella yelled out, trying to find her cat. Her black companion was however nowhere to be found. She was nowhere near the Slytherin common room, or around the dungeons near it.<p>

'Great, just great,' she thought annoyed, as she was having an early class the next morning and was not up for looking for her. That and the fact that she was supposed to be in her tower at this time of night. Bellatrix sighed as she pulled on some shoes before leaving the tower without anyone noticing.

"Cassio," she whispered out in the dark hallways of the castle.

'Where was she?" The young girl was starting to get slightly annoyed as she rounded another corner and saw what in the darkness seemed to be a black cat on the floor.

"There you are you little troublemaker," she whispered, slowly lifting the cat up in her arms and carrying her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>'Oh Merlin,' Minerva thought, lying as a curl on top of the sleeping Bellatrix. How did she even get herself into this situation?<p>

She had been down in Hagrid's hut outside the castle walls to fix something, and turned into her cat shape to get back faster. Only to be picked up by young Miss Black before she could reach her destination.

She of course was well aware of the young girl did have a black cat, that except the color was quite like herself. She had to admit that in the darkness the mistake was easy to make. She sighed knowing she would have no way of leaving before the morning when Bellatrix left for class, so she decided to find some rest to make the time pass by faster.

At least she was not being kept imprisoned by a dark wizard and that in itself was something.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. A pain filled loss

_**A pain filled loss **_

"Miss Black, stop that at once!" Minerva's voice cut through the classroom as a knife cut through glass.

"But he started it," the third year student started as Minerva made the bats Bellatrix made to attack her opponent disappear. How she even managed to do this at such a young age was however very impressive, of course as her teacher she knew it was wrong to give her credit for that considering they were made for the wrong reasons.

"I am well aware of that, you are both in detention this afternoon," said Minerva, her eyes were lightening.

"But I can't because…" they both started.

"That you both should have thought of before interrupting my class, now will you get back to what I ordered you to do?" Minerva said in a very warning tone. She hated being interrupted while teaching.

"Yes Professor McGonagall," they both said and sat down on their seats. Minerva's thin lips formed something that could be considered a smile for a second looking at the two guilty students, then she went back up to her desk to keep a close eye on her class while they were working with the task at hand. Turning a flower into a brush while making notes of it.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix glared over at the boy sitting a few desks away, his name was Daniel Gregory. He was same year as her, a Gryffindor, a muggle. In her eyes he had nothing to do there at all. She couldn't possible understand why muggles was going to become witches and wizards.<p>

She let out a huff, making Minerva look down at the thirteen year old with wondering eyes.

Bellatrix tightened her lip and looked down on the paper. Noting down the answer to the questions, turning the pages to find some others.

Minerva looked down at the two, well aware that young Bellatrix hated young Daniel more than anything else. In many ways that was understandable as he was never nice to her, he loved bullying and teasing her. And Bella wasn't the one to take it; she at least had to give her that.

Bella was most likely one of the smartest students she had ever had in her classes over the years, the trouble was only that she also had a dark and dangerous side and her gentle side hardly every showed anymore. In fact the only times Minerva saw her being gentle was when she one seldom time saw her with her cat. Why the young girl loved that creature so much she would never know.

She was picked leader of her group of Slytherin's and they seemed to look up to her for her wile ways.

"Miss McGonagall," Bellatrix said, breaking through her thinking, for the first time not using her formal title.

"Yes, Miss Black," said Minerva, looking right into her dark eyes, they showed sign of insecurity and something else she couldn't quite trace.

"How do you turn into an animal?" Bellatrix wondered, well aware that Minerva could become a cat when she wanted to.

"That takes a great deal of focus and training," said Minerva, she had worked for over a year to get it right when she first started which was between the ages of sixteen or seventeen.

"Do you become any animal you wish?" Bellatrix wanted to know.

"The animal choses you, why do you ask?" said Minerva, quirking a brow.

"I would like to try to become one," said Bellatrix honestly, she would sometimes had found it useful to change shape in order to escape. They all expected so much of her and sometimes it was just too much.

"I don't know if that would be wise," said Minerva honestly.

"You don't think I could do it?" Bellatrix questioned.

"That I have no doubt about, but I think you should wait a couple of years so your body is developed, if you still wish to do it I promise I will train you," said Minerva.

Bellatrix nodded as her eyes returned to her book as Minerva wondered if that was a wise promise to make. All things considered if Bella was dangerous to begin with, the animagus would most likely become something dark as she was and she could use it to attack.

Then again she couldn't deny this young woman education if she wanted that. She sighed knowing that if Bella ever became an animagus it would most likely be a cat as herself, considering her bond with Cassio.

Minerva sighed hoping it would never come to that, continuing to go over the term papers while looking at the two young students in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Nooooo!" Bellatrix scream was heard through the whole castle. A scream of both mixed terror and sorrow making everyone run towards the hallway where it came from.<p>

Once they got there they gasped, Bellatrix's beloved cat were hanging from the wall in a rope, over in blood it was spelled, "Equality for all. I am better than you."

"No," Bellatrix whispered sinking to her knees in front of her companion.

"Bella," she heard Andromeda whisper behind her.

"How could he do that?" she said, turning to her sister, her eyes filled with pain.

"I… don't know," said Andromeda, she had started at the school earlier that year, and was in the house of Slytherin like her older sister.

"He will pay," Bellatrix said, getting up and taking her wand and ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What do you think she'll do," someone whispered.

"Make him pay like he deserve," said Andromeda, using her wand to free the cat and get it down as Minerva came by having seen all the students. She looked at Bellatrix's younger sister, then the wall, before asking, "Where is Bellatrix."

"With Daniel, he's going to pay," said Andromeda, carrying the cat outside.

"Someone get the headmaster now," said Minerva, running towards the Gryffindor tower, hoping she would not be too late. This time he had gone too far.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix cast a spell making the door to the Gryffindor common room blast open, making everyone inside gasp and back away. Bellatrix eyes searched the room before thundering, "Where is Daniel?"<p>

"In his room," said one of the students not daring to cross her.

Bellatrix walked inside and cast a locking spell on the door. The young girl looked at him, her eyes shining like fire as she lifted her hand in front of him, making him rise from the desk, she closed her hand, making his gasp for air.

"You couldn't let her by, you filthy muggle," Bellatrix snarled.

"Please…I didn't mean any harm, it was a prank," he hissed.

"Prank, you killed my baby, why should I spare your life?" she wanted to know, not seeing any reason to do so.

"Please," he whispered, just as the door opened and Minerva entered and said, "Enough, Bellatrix."

"No, he…he killed her," her voice not so steady, looking at her professor.

"I know sweetheart, but this is not the way, or do you wish to go to Azkaban right now?" Minerva wanted to know, not doing anything for making Bellatrix stop the enchantment of the boy.

"No," she said, letting him go, making him drop to the floor. He gasped for air as Minerva ordered someone to take him to the infirmary.

Bellatrix looked at her Professor, her lip shivering as she dropped to the floor in front of her. Minerva sat down opposite her, taking her into her arms, holding her as she cried. She knew that if Bellatrix had any last shred of humanity it had most likely died along with her cat. From now on there would be no way back, still she was no shape to deny her comfort when she needed it, she had after all lost the one thing she loved so dearly, and she was allowed to cry.

That day would be one of the last times Bellatrix cried or shoved any sign of regular emotion.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Marital complications

_**Authors Note:** _As this is a story about Bella, I couldn't escape bringing in her husband, to me that seemed only right.

_**Warning:**_Sex read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marital complications<strong>_

"Do…not…come near me," Bellatrix hissed, it was her wedding night. The first time she was supposed to share bed with her husband and give herself to him. Only Bellatrix didn't wish to do so. She never wanted to marry him; she didn't love him, not at all. She just did it because he was a pureblood.

In fact Bellatrix had never managed to love anyone or anything after Cassiopeia died. Her cat, she never managed to get over that. She still remembered how she first had found her, wounded and alone outside the forest, feeling sorry for the creature wounded as much as herself she took her in. Stupid muggle for killing her. She really hated muggles even more after that.

And half-bloods. It just wasn't right. Although there was one thing that didn't quite add up when it came to that. As Minerva McGonagall was a half-blood and she was probably one of the few witches Bellatrix had ended up respecting in her years. She was the reason as to why Bellatrix was so great when it came to transfiguration. She owed her a lot.

Bellatrix looked over at Rodolphus Lestrange, her husband now for about six hours. Fellow death eater and bearer of the dark mark. One of the mighty Lord Voldemort's army. Her eyes went from her husband as she thought about the dark lord.

She smiled at herself by the thought of him, the man with a bold head and face almost like a snake. The man with no soul, which knew no feelings at all.

Then she looked back at her husband, he was nothing compared to the dark lord, just a tiny piece of the puzzle. She on the other hand was his wing man or lady if that was preferred. She was one of the big players, the one the all admired and feared.

If she had been allowed she would even have married the dark lord instead of this loser. Only the dark lord was not a pureblood and therefore not acceptable for marriage.

Bella sighed saying, "Come on, do it and do it good, or I will hex you until next week.

The young man walked over and took her into his arms, kissing her. Took her fast and hard, releasing into her with all he had for three hours, then got of her. Bella sighed as he fell asleep next to her; she had had no pleasure, none at all. She just felt used, used and alone. She turned her back on her sleeping husband, not wanting him to near her ever again. If he did, he would have to pay a high price.

She closed her eyes dreaming Voldemort was taking her instead, making her let out soft moans in her sleep. At least the young Lestrange was still able to dream, that was in itself something, and probably the last thing anyone would expect her to do.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Forbidden Pleasure

_**Warning:** _Sex read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forbidden Pleasure <strong>_

Lord Voldemort was looking over at Bellatrix, she was sitting in a chair not far from him, her dark hair was hiding her temptations neck, and falling down her stiff shoulders. Her head was resting in her hand and her eyes were closed, all you could see was her eyelids with traces of dark eye shadow.

To his knowledge she like him hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few weeks and she would have to be exhausted. Slowly her hand gave in and her head landed on the table with a soft thump without waking her.

The dark lord sighed as he very quietly got up from the end of the table and walked over to her, carefully not to wake her he lifted her up from the chair, then apparating so he could lay her to rest in his bed. He figured that would be more comfortable than the conference room. Waking up there would cause her to be even stiffer. Besides waking up in his bed would maybe give him the chance of getting her after. He knew she wanted him as well, but he figured the reason she didn't give in was her husband, for moral reasons of course, nothing else.

The twenty-four year old woman turned a bit in her sleep, settling a little better, her curly hair forming around her head much like nest. Voldemort smiled, thinking she was just so beautiful, much more so than her sister Narcissa. Then again Voldemort had never succeeded in turning Narcissa into a death eater even if her sister and husband were just that. Maybe it was that Bella was so faithful to him that made him want her so much.

He simply couldn't take his eyes of her, she was just so breathtaking. He knew he had made the right decision having her become a death eater seven years prior when she ended at Hogwarts.

So much had happened since then. His followers had become more than when he first started to gathering them. They had gotten stronger and their skills better. They young girl resting in front of them was one of the reasons to that.

When she started working under him she had been a frail, insecure girl trying to find her path in life, but as time had went by she had proved that she could gladly harm and wound people for the fun of it. She had yet not killed, like most of the others, but he knew she would when the time was right.

Bellatrix muttered a little before opening her eyes and looking at him with very confused eyes, asking, "Where am I?"

"My room," he answered.

"What am I doing here?" she wanted to know, sitting up and looking around, the room was dark like him.

"You fell asleep downstairs so I found it better that you rested in a bed," he answered.

"That is kind of you, but what would people think if they found out?" she asked the older man.

"They would assume we were lovers," he said, not really caring what people though.

"I…should go," she said, still she didn't move.

Instead he walked over and sat down next to her, stroking some hairs away from her face before bending in to kiss her roughly, pushing her down in the bed. Bella let him come to her by separating her legs as much as it let itself do with the dress.

Voldemort that saw it as a disadvantage removed it, only to reach her breast held back by a black corset. He didn't waste much time to remove it, looking at her firm breasts beneath it. Bella moaned lightly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

The dark lord bent his head only to take one of her delicious breast into his mouth, sucking on the breast itself, making sure to bit on her nipple, having her scream out to him.

He removed some of his robes to release his big, throbbing cock, driving it into her full force without warning. Bellatrix whimpered in pain getting more than what she had asked for, only to have the pain be gone as he continued to drive into her. She locked her legs around his body, casting a silent spell to remove his robe so she could let her nails scratch on his back as he got deeper.

He panted into her delicious breast as he continued to bit and suckle on it. Hearing her cries made him even more excited. She was probably the only woman in all his years that wanted him and he was more than gladly to give it to her.

Bellatrix knew for a fact that he had managed to tear her up, but she didn't care, not when she was this close to pleasure, pleasure she had never before experience. She held back a little longer, afraid of the effect it would have. She could fell his last trust as he emptied himself with a loud groan, letting go only to clench around him, shivering hard, for a moment losing touch with reality.

As she slowly regained control he got of her, seeing some blood on his bed, smiling pleased. Bella sat up, shivering lightly, letting out a groan, grabbing her wand making her corset and dress get back on. Then she got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

Voldemort laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold her back, most likely wanting more, but Bella only turned her head saying, "Let me go."

He looked at her with confused eyes, knowing better than to not let her do just that. He removed his hand, watching after her as she left him behind, most likely to go to her husband or do some more work somewhere in their hideout.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. We meet again

_**Authors Note:** _Considering it was a war I always felt it wierd that there is never once a mention of a duell between Minerva and Bellatrix. Therefore I decided I wanted to write out just that.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We meet again."<strong>_

"We meet again," Bellatrix purred, appearing behind Minerva without warning. She hadn't seen her up close after she graduated Hogwarts, but she always had had her with her in her mind. After all Minerva was one of the reasons as to why she had become great in so many areas as a witch. Even if she had become a dark witch whereas Minerva was the opposite.

"Miss Black," the forty-two year old witch said, turning to face the younger woman.

"Why be so formal, we are no longer in class," said Bellatrix, walking circles around the older woman.

"What do you want?" Minerva wanted to know, raising her wand in case she needed a counter curse of some kind to protect her.

"Can't I just want to catch up," said Bella, pretending to be offended by her hostility.

"You can fool a lot Bellatrix, but not me," said Minerva with a sigh.

"Duel with me?" Bella said, but her voice for some reason sounded insecure.

Minerva nodded in a serious way, not wanting to harm her even if she was capable of it. She knew the younger witch was most likely capable of the same considering the rumors she had heard about her. She was a true torturous.

Bella raised her wand at the older witch, making a great white lightning shoot towards her, Minerva quickly blocked it, shooting a green black, hitting Bellatrix so hard that she went flying into the wall behind her and lie still for a second before rising looking at the older witch with great amazement.

Minerva on the other hand was surprised by Bellatrix being able to command her wand without even utter a word much like herself. It had taken her years to be able to do that, and Bellatrix was even younger than her.

Bellatrix whispered something, making a huge snake of fire go against Minerva, steering it with her hands. Minerva gasped as she in return made a wall of water wash it away, something she had seen Dumbledore do once.

The younger witch made a bunch of bats come out of nowhere and fly against Minerva, which turned them into falling snow. Bellatrix snarled in annoyance, normally her opponent would be dead by now, but not the **mighty **McGonagall.

She was standing tall, looking at her with a quirk between her eyes, ready for more. Ready to defeat her if she had the chance Bellatrix was sure. She sighed lowering her wand for the first and most likely only time in her life. She knew they could go on but also that it would take forever and that she wasn't really up for right now.

Minerva frowned, was she really giving up. The **mighty **Lestrange was folding, how was that even possible. She took a step closer, making Bellatrix raise her hand for her to top which she did.

"What did he do to you?" Minerva asked, wondering how the dark lord had managed to win her over. It was no secret that Bellatrix had changed after the death of her cat and maybe that was the final straw. Maybe she with her genetics would have gone that way in the end either way, but Minerva couldn't be sure. Was there still anything left of that eager newcomer inside the woman in front of her?

"Only what I wanted to be done, if I say stop he have no other choice," Bellatrix answered. It was true, over the last two years she and Voldemort had had each other more than once. That however didn't happen if she was not consenting to it, that would cost a high price.

Minerva nodded, not knowing what to say. She figured if you couldn't get love you would have to settle for hatred and lust instead.

Bellatrix turned away, not saying anything; she just didn't want to meet Minerva's concerned eyes. Still she didn't feel like leaving either, in the end the only place she could go was the hideout where they bragged over who killed or got who. And there she was not even able to take out Minerva. What was wrong with her?

This was the first time she didn't feel like harming someone. It was just wrong. She startled when she felt Minerva's hand on her shoulder. And for whatever reason she put hers on top of it. She suddenly felt drained and empty and she didn't feel like fighting anymore today.

"You shouldn't have to do this," Minerva whispered, her voice as serious as it was soft.

"I have no other choice, it's already too late Minerva, I'm one of them now, if I back out which I don't wish, I'm dead," she said.

Bellatrix turned and black meet emerald green as the two of them stood there eying each other. They were supposed to be enemies. They were supposed to kill each other. Yet here they were in the middle of the war just looking at each other.

And for the first time in ages Bellatrix felt insecure on what to do.

"Go back, tell him you defeated me and left me on the ground to die," Minerva said with a heavy sigh.

"Why would you wish to help me? I killed a lot that you hold dear," said Bellatrix.

"Go, before I change my mind," said Minerva in a death serious tone, it was like a flicker of anger was traceable in her eyes.

Bellatrix didn't know for what reason she did it, but she bent forward and kissed her old professor, tonguing her lightly, before backing away saying, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Minerva looked at her in great surprise, still feeling the taste of her on her lips, wondering why she would do something like that and why she herself didn't stop it. While Bella slowly apparated she just stood there looking after her wondering if she had been right in her words. Either way it was too late now, all she could do was to do as plan get to the hideout for the order of the phoenix to tell them what had happened. All but the kiss that was, that would be a secret between the two women.

_**A life for a life**_

"Let me have him, let me kill that damn bastard," Bellatrix snarled, there took three death eaters to hold her back, or she would have gone right for baby Potter. The reason as to why her master was gone.

That damn half-blood, he deserved to die, in fact he didn't even deserve to live, and there that traitor Snape was crying over Lily's dead body. Disgraceful.

What an idiot, typical half-blood she thought. Because that was what he was, she knew for a fact he used to call himself the half-blood Prince back in the days due to his mother's last name.

She knew he had sunk low, but this low; he should be kicked out of their group for doing what he was doing. Bellatrix finally managed to get out of her restrains and fled through the door, just as everyone fled the building. It wasn't safe there anymore, not now, everyone would be after them hoping to put them in to Azkaban for good.

Bellatrix got on her broom only to escape the place, heading to London to kill off baby Potter. Only to be too late, he was already gone, no doubt the Order's work she was sure.

Only one thought ran through her brain at that very point, '_**Minerva McGonagall**_.'

How Bellatrix managed to get into Hogwarts Minerva would never know. She only knew that right now she was dealing with a very angry Madam Lestrange. She was doing everything to protect herself from the angry blows that were coming towards her.

'So it is true,' she thought, the dark lord was gone, at least for now. Why Bellatrix came after her she however didn't know.

"Bellatrix, please, stop this," Minerva begged, blocking yet another blow and sending one back.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix demanded to know, making sure the older woman landed in a pile on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked confused, not knowing who Bellatrix meant.

"The Potter boy, the reason as to why the dark lord has vanished," Bellatrix snarled, pointing her wand towards Minerva's heart.

'Oh no Lily and James,' Minerva thought, but said, "I don't know, I didn't even know about Voldemort until you just told me."

"You dare to talk his name, you filthy Half-blood," Bellatrix hissed at her.

"I think I earned to do that, and in this room I am not the filthy one," Minerva hissed back, moving so she got a little away from the other woman.

Bellatrix was still standing above her, panting in anger, who was she to dare talk back to her like that. No one ever did that. No one dared to talk back to her ever; in fact the few that did had either gone insane or ended up dead.

She lifted her wand ready to strike when Minerva whispered, "Please Bella, don't do this."

Bella looked into the eyes of another woman, she seemed terrified. The again she had to know she was an inch from death or worse. She was shivering lightly beneath her as she tried to keep calm still. Bellatrix lowered her wand, only to bend down and lick her neck teasingly before she whispered, "Give me one good reason to spare your life."

"Because I once spared yours," Minerva said with a heavy sigh.

Bellatrix put her wand aside, but she still sat straddling atop of the other woman, looking deep into her teal green eyes, they were now shining like emeralds. She felt defeated once again.

Minerva looked at her with wondering eyes; she seemed to soften up quite a bit. She let her hand reach out to touch the other woman's cheek. She didn't speak; she just stroked her and let her hand rest upon the cheek of the woman that just had tried to kill her.

Bellatrix looked at her with surprised eyes, this action was completely throwing her off-track.

She looked at Minerva with questioning eyes, her hands going behind her back to untie the dark hair in her usual bun, making it slowly fall down around her shoulders. It was in a softer color than her own and not straight not curly, like her once had been. She bent down and very insecurely kissed her lips. Minerva returned it without knowing why. Maybe she needed this as desperately as the other woman. Bellatrix's kisses became more demanding as she continued, letting her tongue toy with Minerva's. Never before had she wanted anyone like this. As she slowly collapsed on top of Minerva due to lack of air, panting heavily, she could feel her tears starting to fall.

Minerva just held the sad, lost woman on top of her, stroking her very gently.

"I don't understand," she whispered between her soft sob.

Minerva completely taken by her behavior because it was so out of character asked, "What is it you don't understand Bella?"

"Why…why he had to kill my baby. I know I was taught to hate muggles and mudbloods, but that really put me over the edge," Bellatrix whispered.

"I know it did," said Minerva in a tone so soft that it even amazed herself; all things considered this was a woman she despised for so many reasons.

"What I have done cannot be erased and what I cannot change what I am Minerva, I have no desire to do so either, but can I ask for a favor?" Bellatrix said.

"It depends on what it is Bella, as I don't you owe you a thing after all you have done," said Minerva with a very heavy sigh.

"I think we both know he will arise and I will again stand by his side. When time comes he will go against Potter which I think will be only right all things considered. What I want you to do are to prepare the school and protect it as even if want people to harm I…" she stopped.

"So what you are saying the school is more important to you than the students itself?" Minerva asked with a frown.

"Yes, I know it is for him as well," said Bellatrix.

"May I ask why?" said Minerva, not quite understanding.

"Because it was the only place I ever felt safe and that I was a part of something, I was less alone and in many ways this school was to me a home. The only home I ever had. I cannot prevent what will happen it's already in the cards, but…please…" she whispered.

"I will, you have my word as this place is my home and the students are my children," said Minerva, which was true.

"I should go, I can't risk being captured with you, it wouldn't be a good thing for either of us," said Bellatrix with a sigh, slowly getting up.

Minerva got up as well saying, "I'll give you a head start but I will tell them to come for you, and you'll go to Azkaban."

"Bring it on, I am ready, but believe me when I say we will meet again," said Bellatrix.

"That I have no doubt about," Minerva said, a half smile seemed to grace her red, thin lips, but only for a second.

Bellatrix nodded, gently planting another kiss on Minerva's lips and with that she was gone. Minerva just looked after her wondering what had made her do what she had just done with Bellatrix. She sighed as she went to alert the Ministry.

"_**You're driving me insane."**_

Minerva was right as not long after Bellatrix Lestrange and a lot of the other death eaters ended up being locked up in Azkaban with no chance of escape. It however didn't seem to have an effect on Bella as she rattled her chains and made noise every day she was there.

On the inside however she waited for the dark lord to arise so she could escape and again be a free woman. Free to finish what they once had started. Free to murder and torture people for fun, free to sleep with Voldemort for the sake of lust and not do the same with her husband.

If there was one thing that was true about Bellatrix it was that she never after her wedding night slept with her husband. He didn't do anything for her; he never even got her wet. He was just the right man at the right place to marry and that was it.

They never showed affection for each other simply because they had none. Still neither chose to divorce as that just wouldn't look good. Not that it looked any better that Bellatrix was jumping into bed with Voldemort whenever she felt like it, but that she didn't care about. She was a woman of needs like everyone else and if her husband couldn't fulfill them, her lover certainly could.

In fact there was most likely only one person that made a shiver of lust run down her spine and that was Minerva McGonagall, what she wouldn't give to really nail that woman. Bellatrix lay down on the hard bed in her cell and closed her eyes. Even if she was restrained she was able to do just that a certain amount of times per day, this was one of them. She lay down on the bed, closing her dark eyes and let her hand side down between her thighs caressing. Picturing Minerva being there instead, that she was kissing her roughly and panting on top of her. That she was riding her hard and long, having her way with her.

'Just a bit more,' Bella thought, not caring if anyone saw or listened to her. A few more rough movements and she were over the edge.

Opening her eyes with great satisfaction, smiling, but only for a second as she realized where she was. Trapped in a prison cell with no chance of escaping. She got of the bed, and rattled her chains as she roared out. Merlin, what wouldn't she have done for someone, anyone to get her out of this shitty cell.

The only effect this was having was the usual, a dementor coming to kiss her to silence, silencing her by giving her the most painful memories she had ever had, to Bellatrix it was plain and simple, her father and her beloved Cassio. When the dementor was gone she fell up in a curl on the floor shivering wishing she was dead rather than here.

If she had only been that lucky.

It is safe to say that when Bellatrix and the other death eaters escaped she was as far from sane as possible. The few memories she might have had was nothing to speak of, the same went for human emotions. If she ever had the capability to love, which in truth should have been impossible considering she was what she was, that would be gone now.

Her only desire was to revenge the ones that got her there; Harry Potter was on top of that list. Not to mention she also wanted to get her traitorous cousin Sirius and her sister Andromeda for the simple reason she married a muggle and had a child with him.

_She was no longer considered a member of the Black family due to that._

Bella shivered lightly, her sister was thrown out for good because of her affections to a muggle, what would happen if anyone found out about her and Minerva. They had only kissed but…She sighed figuring the chance of that was next to zero. After all she would never bring it up and she knew that neither would Minerva.

As she saw Voldemort in front of her the thought of what had happened slowly vanished and went to great him. He seemed weak, but he was still there. He gave her one of his gruesome smile thinking that at least she had been faithful towards him until the end.

She smiled back, knowing she was ready for whatever would happen next, and this time they would surely win the battle.

That night would be the first and last time after her release she shared bed with Voldemort. She did have sex with him; many would say it was more for the last time than anything else.

Bella did it because she had to, there was nothing more to say about it. He was her master, her guide, that had come back to her and she was his leading lady, it was how things were supposed to be.

Still she would never be found in his bedroom after that, if she was to be found in any bedroom after that night it would be her husband's and if Voldemort tried to persuade her to come into his…It would be wise to say it was not a smart idea.

He would never understand why she had changed her opinion when it came to that when they seemed equal in every other way. And the intensity between them seemed to be the same as it had always been. Of all of his death eaters she would be the one that were forever loyal to him.

Her heart was as black as her eyes, as black as night, which would never change, that he was certain of. Still she was denying him; to him it was like she while he had been away had had a change of heart.

He would however never figure out who she could have been with except himself if any at all, all things considered she's spent the last nine to ten years in Azkaban to his knowledge and she hadn't shared her cell with anyone. No one had come to see her either.

So he figured the only logical thing to do was to ask her about the matter rather than to go over it over and over again in his head not getting anywhere. After all he had now been wanting her for about three months, had it really been three weeks since she had escaped and a again joined him, it seemed longer all things considered. If he however wished to do so they would have to be alone, so he waited until the same night when the other death eaters had left them.

Bella that at the moment was reading the Daily Prophet of all things seemed only to be paying half attention as her eyelids seemed to be getting heavier and heavier for every second.

"Bella," Voldemort's voice broke through the silence and made her come completely back to reality, looking at him.

"Yes, my Lord," she answered in a tone to revealing anything to him.

"Is everything okay?" he said, his voice not revealing everything either.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she said, but her voice didn't seem to have her regular snap.

"I don't know, but you have seemed a bit different after your release from Azkaban," he said, nodding towards the paper.

"So because I wanted to see what they were writing about us something has to be wrong," she said. And just like there her snap was back. Her tone was like poison.

"No of course not. Have I done anything to offend you then?" he tried.

She looked at him with shocked eyes, was she not good enough for him anymore, was that why he was asking her all these stupid questions?

"Have you completely lost your mind while you've been away? And no you have not," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then why is it you do not wish to…sleep with me anymore," the last took him a while to get out.

"Whom I chose to sleep with or not is up to me the last I checked, and that have nothing to do with my loyalty to you either, so if I were you I would leave the matter be at once. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed I had enough of your stupid questions," she said with a very annoyed huff. She rose from her chair so fast that it fell to the ground and mumbled something he couldn't catch as she walked upstairs to her chamber.

"Dearest, will you please come to bed?" Rodolphus said, turning on the light and looking at his wife with tired eyes, she had been pacing back and forth on floor for thirty minutes now.

"I'm not tired," she said, which of course was a like, at this point she was exhausted.

"Bella, we both know that is a lie," he said with a sigh.

"Just go back to sleep," she snapped at him.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he offered, he figured it couldn't hurt to ask, after all he was her husband.

"What is with you men today, and no I do not," she snapped, storming out, while he looked after her in shock. With you men he could only assume himself and Voldemort as those were the only two men that Bellatrix had any relations to.

Voldemort more than himself, but at least she for some odd reason had spent her nights with him after the release from Azkaban, she had even let him hold her on a couple of occasions.

It was like she had changed on the inside in the prison, then again who wouldn't, it was after all not a like they had been to the nicest place there was for the last years and that could get under your skin, even Bellatrix's.

He sighed, turning of the light, thinking that she would come back sooner or later, and if she didn't, well that wasn't exactly anything new either. After all his wife was a woman not easily tamed, then again he was use to that by now.

Minerva McGonagall was tossing and turning in her sleep, before she opened her eyes and sat up with a snap. Something wasn't as it was supposed to be. In the darkness her eyes were scanning her room, before she saw something that made her gasp.

In the chair next to her bed was no one else but Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course she knew that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban so there was only logical to assume Bellatrix had escaped as well, but that she was here…

Minerva turned on the light and did the only logical thing that came to mind, grabbed her wand, when she could hear the other woman in a very tired voice say, "There is no need, I have not come here to fight and argue with you."

"Then why are you here, in my bedroom of all places," Minerva wanted to know, looking at the forty-three year old woman.

"I honestly have no idea, other than you are driving me insane and I had to see you," said Bellatrix with a heavy sigh.

Minerva frowned and in a dry tone saying, "And all these years I thought you already was."

"Funny," said Bellatrix, also in a dry tone.

Minerva just looked at her, the other woman seemed exhausted, her black hair messier than she had ever seen it before, the black rings beneath her eyes was so heavy that not even makeup could hide them, her clothes were messy, so Minerva assumed that she hadn't slept for quite some time. In other words she would have to be what she looked exhausted.

That wouldn't be so weird all things considered, they were in the beginning of a new war, or so Minerva feared with the breakout and the rumors about Voldemort. She also feared that sooner or later the battle would again be on, the question was only when.

She however didn't get what Bella meant by the fact that she was driving her crazy, they had had nothing to do with each other after they parted, and Minerva found it better that way as after all they were on opposite sides.

"It wasn't meant to be, considering all the things you have done over the years it is everything but that. You have to be insane to have…" she stopped, figuring it wouldn't be wise to finish that.

"Perhaps, then again we all go a little crazy sometimes," said Bella, letting a half-smile grace her lips, but only for a second.

"There is a great big difference between a little crazy and completely insane," Minerva said in a serious tone

Bellatrix didn't answer to this; she knew Minerva was right of course. That she was insane was no secret, that she was as dark as her black eyes wasn't either, and she was proud of it. She was proud to be the second in command of the dark lord, of what they had accomplished thus far, and for what they were now trying to accomplish.

Bella sighed, slowly getting up, wondering what she had even tried to accomplish by being there, why had she even come there? She walked over to the window and looked outside at the pitch black night. **It was Black as her.**

For a moment Bellatrix stopped to wonder how different life would have been if she hadn't been born in the house of black. If she was still able to feel any shred of regular human emotion, if she could even feel what was called love…

She couldn't help but wonder what that would be like, to feel love. To know what it would be like to be loved? She knew she would never be able to feel that. Because who could even consider loving someone that was so black hearted as she was. She wasn't even sure if her own husband did that. She knew for sure the Dark Lord didn't do that; he had never to her knowledge been capable of that emotion. He only saw her as an object of desire, something he could possess.

And just like that, for the first time in her life, Bellatrix felt empty. And for the first time in years a tear graced her cheek, only one. Not more, after all she shouldn't even be capable of the much.

But that tear was enough for Minerva to feel a slight sense of concern for the younger woman. Could she had seen right, had the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange just let a tear run down her cheek in her presence, because that was what it seemed like in the dull light, in the mirror image she could see in the window she was looking out of.

The fifty-nine year old woman slowly pushed the cover aside and let her bare feet touch the cold bedroom floor. Slowly she walked over to Bellatrix and dared a hand to lay upon her shoulder not saying anything, mostly because for the first time in her long life she didn't know what to say.

Bellatrix turned her head and looked right into Minerva's emerald eyes. Endless black meeting emerald green. In fact the blackness of her eyes made Minerva shiver slightly, she had never noticed just how black they were before.

"What's wrong?" asked Bellatrix concerned as she for the first time in life hadn't inflicted any pain, at least not as she were aware of.

"Your eyes…were they always this black?" asked Minerva.

"I…honestly don't remember," Bellatrix answered honestly.

"I can honestly say I haven't seen anything like it before," said Minerva, frowning a little.

"Well you know what they say, your eyes are mirror to your soul," said Bellatrix, attempting a little smile, only this was not evil like the ones she usually gave, this was sincere.

"So I heard, but not even Voldemort has eyes that dark, and I know for a fact he does not even have a soul," said Minerva.

"Since when were you eye to eye with the dark Lord?" Bellatrix wanted to know.

"In his younger days among other times," said Minerva, she had a couple of encounters in her later says, but she didn't want to bring that up.

"I completely forgot you two went to school together," Bellatrix commented.

Minerva nodded; making it became an awkward silence between them and Bellatrix back away from her, before looking at Minerva saying, "You've been loved on multiple occasions right?"

"I have yes," said Minerva.

"What is it like?" Bellatrix asked.

"It is the most amazing feeling in the world, it is nothing like it," said Minerva.

"And to be made love to?" Bellatrix asked.

"You mean you never…" Minerva said, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"Of course I have, I just never…" said Bellatrix, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Oh…" Minerva said, suddenly feeling sorry for the other woman.

"Can…can you show me, I know it's a lot to ask, but if I die I just want to know what it's like," Bellatrix said, looking at Minerva with hopeful eyes.

"Have gone and completely lost it now," said Minerva.

"I think we both know I did that a long time ago," said Bellatrix.

"You are actually being serious," said Minerva, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Was I ever something other, please Minerva, just once," Bellatrix said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I…I don't think that would be possible," said Minerva honestly.

"Why not, if you know how to do it," said Bellatrix.

"Because to make love you would have to be in love," said Minerva with a sigh.

Bellatrix nodded, sighing as she went and sad down at Minerva's bed, without warning taking of her shoes before she lay down, back facing Minerva, whispering, "If you can't do that, please let me rest, just for the night, I'll be gone in the morning I promise, I'm just so tired and…"

"Bellatrix," Minerva said, looking at the woman in her bed more shocked than ever before. She blinked hard for a couple of second to be sure she was awake and this was really happening. Quickly concluding that it was. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most faithful servant of the dark lord was at the moment seemingly sleeping on her bed. That truly proved the world had gone insane, because this was not something that would happen in a million years. It was not Bellatrix's style at all.

"Bella…?" Minerva questioned in a much softer tone than before, but there was no answer. The other woman had to be asleep for sure. Minerva shook her head before she slowly walked back to her bed, she figured if she was going to have a decent night's sleep she would have no other choice than to sleep next to the other woman, besides it was room enough for both. Slowly the middle-aged witch walked back to her bed and lay down, feeling the strong smell of Bella's perfume. She sighed as she closed her eyes thinking that she should be glad it was Bellatrix and not Voldemort resting next to her.

Bellatrix woke a couple of hours later by the fact that she was freezing. She opened her eyes quickly finding the draft was coming from the window she had forgotten to close upon her arrival. She sighed, slowly getting out of bed, adjusting a bit before walking over to the window to close it.

As she turned to look upon her bed she could see the older witch sleeping peacefully, her hair in a braid, her cover half upon her body, giving Bellatrix a clearer view of her green nightgown. She hadn't fully taking notice of it before as she was too tired and frustrated.

Now on the other hand she couldn't help but noticing that it in fact was see-through, leaving no room for imagination. Emerald green bra with lack, she dared to remove the cover only to see she was wearing matching panties. It actually was bit sexier that she would have taken the old lady for, thinking that maybe she had someone to dress up for.

Bella didn't waste much time removing her nightdress, this however woke the old lady up, she was now looking at Bella with tired eyes saying, "Once, not more."

Bellatrix nodded, looking at her while Minerva wondered what she had said yes to, all things considered she had only made love to one person in her life, her late husband. Should she however chosen to make love to a woman Bellatrix would be the last she would have in mind. She sighed as she pointed her wand towards the other woman, making her dress go off without breaking the material in any way.

Bella looked at her with shocked eyes, wondering how Minerva even knew a spell like that. Minerva eyes Bella's body, she was now only wearing black lace and stay-ups. Minerva wouldn't have expected anything less considering it was Bellatrix Lestrange, finding her in anything other than black would have surprised her.

"Lay down," Minerva ordered her.

Bella frowned, but did as she was told and let Minerva come between her legs. Minerva bent down and kissed her gentle, but as Bellatrix got excited and went rougher she did as well. As she was doing so she by instinct started moving back and forth on top of Bellatrix making her moan out into her mouth.

Minerva bit her bottom lip gently, letting her knee drive against her pussy, feeling how she got weather through the thin layer of lace. Her hands going behind her back to remove her bra. Minerva looked at her breasts with great amazement, surprised over how firm they were spite her age, while her own had started to sag a little, hardly noticeable considering they were small, but still. Minerva wend down to fast to mark her neck, but to her surprise Bella threw her off and got on top, whispering, "No don't…"

"Why?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Everywhere else, but not there, my husband would never…and if the dark lord sees that he would not like it," said Bellatrix with a sigh. She was still pinning Minerva's slender arms above her head.

"I would think you could handle that," said Minerva, surprised that Bellatrix seemed afraid of her master.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I would end up dead for betraying him," said Bellatrix honest.

"You of course know you most likely will be killed sooner or later for your actions," Minerva pointed out.

"I'll will deal with it than, but not by him and now before the war has started, I worked too hard for that," said Bellatrix.

"Still you are here with me now," said Minerva.

"You know what, never mind," said Bella and got of her, her dark eyes, lightening.

"Wait," Minerva said, bolting the window shut, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Let me out," said Bellatrix, reaching for her wand, but Minerva made sure it got out of her reach. The other woman got closer, pushing her towards the wall, kissing her brutally before she could have a chance to react. Her hand, ripping of the remains for her underwear as she kept pushing her against the wall. Minerva licked her neck, before going to pant in her ear, sucking on her earlobe, kneading her breast as her other hand went between her legs, making Bella gasp. She panted heavily, throwing her head backwards, giving Minerva free access to her neck, too out of focus to even care what she did. Minerva made sure to mark her properly in two places before proceeding to her breast, patting on the nipple, and gracing it with her teeth, two fingers going fast in and out of her, while the other hand was working the other breast. Bellatrix worked against her fingers, getting them as deep as she could, groaning loudly, pushing Minerva's had against her breast, almost making her choke on it, working on getting her release.

Minerva looked at her, panting, twisting against the hard wall, not getting there, she could tell she wanted to though. She let go of her breast only to go up and kiss her lips in a calmer and gentler way, in her way trying her to slow down, thinking it might help the cause, but Bella was too worked up.

The older witch went up to her ear only to whisper, "Easy my love, we have all the time in the world."

She could hear how wrong it was, just as the words left her lips, in fact the whole situation was wrong, but if those words could give her the release she needed it would be worth it.

Bella adjusted a bit so she was standing better, her eyes closed, hot pants escaping her lips, feeling more frustrated than ever, she always manage to get there. She tried to listen to Minerva's words and go slower, working more with her pace than against it, trying not to focus on getting there, just feeling the other woman's movements, listening to her soft pants.

Minerva, feeling how her hand was starting to get tired, trusted into her with a little more speed, giving her a bit more. She kissed her lips, leaning against her neck, kissing it gentle, then hard again, letting her other arm go from her breast to her lower back and caress in gentle circles, making it impossible for Bella to hold on any longer.

She started shaking hard against the wall as her pussy closed around Minerva's fingers, slowly sinking down on the floor, making Minerva do the same. Minerva retracted slowly as Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked at her saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, now would you please leave so I can get some rest," said Minerva with a yawn.

"Or I can sleep with you, I promise to not disturb you, and I'll be gone before you wake," said Bellatrix, she was too tired to leave.

"Fine, but keep to yourself," said Minerva in a warning tone.

Both women crept back in the bed and fell asleep on each side, keeping to themselves. Bella woke up before Minerva and kissed her lips before keeping to her promise and left her alone. In fact Minerva never noticed she was there, or that she left. She didn't know when she would see her, but she predicted that next time they would fight against each other rather than making love. If what they did could even be considered that. She wasn't sure, she knew it was something that wouldn't be repeated on either side, but she also knew it would take her some time to forget.

As for Bella, she was a bit more welcoming to the dark Lord after this, making him less unsuspicious, still she always ended up sleeping with her husband, and neither asked about the marks on her neck, assuming it came from the other. After all who would be as crazy as to sleep with Bellatrix Lestrange.

_**The death of a traitor. **_

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black," Bellatrix called out in happiness, ignoring Harry's pained expression. She left the scene, never expecting the young boy to come after her that quick. Holding her under the Cruciatus curse because her master was turning against her. Only that was enough to scare her. She looked at Harry, knowing the dark lord was controlling him, until Dumbledore appeared and she did the only logical thing, fleed.

As she left along with the rest she could help but let a smile grace her had felt so good, after all her cousin was nothing but a simple traitor and he deserved what had been coming to him.

The victory of that tasted so great, her only wish was that she could kill Harry while they were at it, but Dumbledore of course had to be there as well to protect his young students.

Gosh how Bellatrix hated him, she always had, he was probably the only wizard she didn't dare to go up against. And one of the few she didn't respect. In fact she would have been thrilled if he died, that would be an even greater victory than Sirius.

With Dumbledore gone everything was theirs for the taking, there would be no one to stop them, no one to protect the school and its students…

No, she was wrong on that account. She knew all too well there would be plenty besides that old fool to protect the school and its students. Among them the mighty Minerva McGonagall. She hadn't thought about her for a while. In fact the two of them hadn't crossed paths since the night in her bedroom. She knew that time would be the first and only time they did something like that.

That was the only time Bellatrix could even say she could feel a flicker of something, but she didn't know what it could have been. In fact she never gave it much thought either.

It was just at this very moment as she thought about how life would be with Sirius gone that it came to her attention, wondering if she knew about what had happened at the Ministry of magic. Most likely, by now everyone should know and what happened and that the dark Lord was back.

She smiled, doing a little jump with joy, feeling excited again and hoping that this time things would really go their way. It was all feeling wonderful, like life was finally starting to get better for them. Bellatrix couldn't help but to widen her smile, for the first time in ages it was actually sincere. For the first time in ages she was truly happy. She couldn't even remember when she felt like this last.

A soft giggle even escaped her lips, something that was so unlike her that the other death eaters turned to look at her. She quickly took it back looking gloomy as always, but if you should have happened to look at her close you could see a tiny spark in her otherwise dark eyes.

Their time had finally come, and it had started with a death of a traitor, from now on life would be easier, or so she hoped, their way to power had just begun. That however was enough for the death eaters to celebrate until the early hours. After all they had first battle and now it was time for them to relax before continuing the war.

_**Pure pleasure**_

"Tell me where you got it," Bellatrix snarled to Hermione as she was holding the young girl under the Cruciatus curse. To her knowledge the Gryffindor sword should be in vault at Gringots not in the position of these stupid children.

"I don't know anything about it," Hermione said, her otherwise steady voice was starting to show her level of tiredness, as she looked into Bella's dark eyes with nothing but pure fear.

"I don't believe you, how did you get it," the older witch snarled, walking circles around her while her wand was inflicting more pain on the young girl. Bellatrix enjoyed every moment of it, every scream made a shiver of ecstasy run through her body.

"Stop it, please," Hermione begged now, curling up from the pain she was in.

"Not before you tell me the truth, how did you get the sword that was supposed to be locked up in my vault?" Bellatrix face was now only an inch from Hermione's.

"I told you a million times before I don't know," Hermione refused to give in; even if she felt she was weakening.

Bella snarled at her in anger, taking the young girl's hand, removing the sleeve of her sweater before she started to carve letters into it. Hermione's screams turned louder by every minute, Bellatrix could only imagine what it would have to be like for her. That didn't stop her from doing what she had in mind. Soon the word Mudblood would read on the young girl's arms, blood was dripping from it, as Bella smiled pleased.

'Who did she think she was?' she thought, she was nothing, nothing at all. Just a simple girl trying to measure her strength against her. Not that she was getting anywhere with it.

The older witch was sitting on top of the younger, straddling her, pinning her hands above her head, looking at the pained expression in her eyes. She was shivering lightly beneath her, most likely from pain and exhaustion.

The other death eaters around her was waiting for her next move. It was then something weird happened, instead of torturing her further, Bella got of her and lifted her into her arms, before Apparating away from the room, away from them.

She appeared in her private chambers moments later and lay the young girl down on her bed, she gave her a warning lock saying, "If you try to move for the short second I am gone I'll kill you."

Hermione too out of place to even get what was going on just nodded vaguely. As Bella left her, she looked around. She was on a huge bed, she only assumed it to be Bella's. The night table was little and black with two drawers, the drapes before the window also black, the same went for what Hermione could only assume was a cloth closet alone one of the walls.

No pictures, no personal effects, at least not visible, showing anything about the owner of the room. She sat up, listening before she dared open the first drawer, only to find a couple of magazines she never expected to find, a wedding photo in a frame, some makeup kits and some accessories for her hair.

Hermione took up the wedding picture to look at it, even if it had been taken ages ago you could clearly see that the woman in the black and white wedding dress was Bellatrix. Hermione only to assume that the man next to her was her husband Rodolphus knew Bella to be married.

Neither seemed to be smiling, but she still thought she would see a flicker of happiness in Bellatrix's dark eyes.

Hermione smiled a bit by this thinking that if even a woman like Bella could get married there was surly hope for her as well. She was just about to put the picture back when the door opened and Bellatrix came in. She did not look happy, then again she rarely did.

"I'm…sorry," Hermione whispered weakly putting the photo back and closed the drawer looking at her.

"You should mind your own business," Bellatrix snarled, coming closer.

Hermione curled up in fear wondering why she had to be as stupid as to look into her belongings. Bellatrix sat down next to her and reached for her injured arm. Hermione could feel something wet on it and looked up to see that she was cleaning the wound.

'Why was she doing this?' She wondered.

"Don't think I care a least bit about you as I truly hate you," Bella said, finishing up, before putting the cotton aside, looking at the young girl. She smiled pleased before adding, "I just don't like it when my bed gets bloody during sex."

Hermione's eyes widened, had she heard that right, she was going to be assaulted in another and more cruel way by this woman. She closed her legs, whispering, "Please don't…"

Bellatrix just looked at her, a smile graving her red lips thinking that if she couldn't get what she wanted one way, she would have to try another.

Bellatrix screamed out in anger. They had managed to escape, and in the process she had lost one of her favorite daggers. 'Damn that house elf.'

Those children were going to pay one way or another, she would make sure of that. Them and their Mudblood friends. In her anger she pointed her wand at a random dead eater, making sure he got the killing curse, not caring what the dark lord felt about that.

That filthy Mudblood would regret that she ever looked at her personal belongings. She would regret defying her and go against her. She snarled as she left the mansion, hating that she would have to wait for the dark Lord to get her revenge.

_**All good things must come to an end…**_

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix's voice sounded as she pointed her wand at Nymphadora Tonks, her niece. Her sister's beloved little daughter. To her just another half-blood in her way to power. A witch she didn't feel worthy of living as she was not pure enough. The greatest revenge over her sister for marrying a muggle was to take her daughter's life. She knew she could never survive that.

Bellatrix smiled, just another gone to make her world more prefect. And who was better to continue with than the Wesley's. She cackled as she made her way through the school towards Ginny Weasley.

The young girl let out a scream, getting her mother's attention. Molly came storming towards Bellatrix, pushing Ginny out of the way. There was no way this woman was to take her daughter. Absolutely no way, she had already caused enough pain, Molly couldn't bear to lose her Ginny as well.

Bella just smiled at her, thinking that Molly would be another easy match for her. Sadly she was mistaken and that was the last duel Bellatrix would ever have as she ended up dead by Molly's wand.

From a distance Minerva was eying it wondering if Bellatrix's past had been different she wouldn't have to end up like she did. She quickly shook it of as she figured Once a Black always a Black. It seemed to be as simple as that. Even if Bella had survived she would always be black hearted and nothing or no one could ever change that.

Minerva was just glad that the other woman was now resting in peace so there would be no more dead by her wand. She gave Molly as smile which got returned before going to check on some casualties around the school or if anyone should need her help in one way or another.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. A life for a life

_**A life for a life**_

"Let me have him, let me kill that damn bastard," Bellatrix snarled, there took three death eaters to hold her back, or she would have gone right for baby Potter. The reason as to why her master was gone.

That damn half-blood, he deserved to die, in fact he didn't even deserve to live, and there that traitor Snape was crying over Lily's dead body. Disgraceful.

What an idiot, typical half-blood she thought. Because that was what he was, she knew for a fact he used to call himself the half-blood Prince back in the days due to his mother's last name.

She knew he had sunk low, but this low; he should be kicked out of their group for doing what he was doing. Bellatrix finally managed to get out of her restrains and fled through the door, just as everyone fled the building. It wasn't safe there anymore, not now, everyone would be after them hoping to put them in to Azkaban for good.

Bellatrix got on her broom only to escape the place, heading to London to kill off baby Potter. Only to be too late, he was already gone, no doubt the Order's work she was sure.

Only one thought ran through her brain at that very point, '_**Minerva McGonagall**_.'

* * *

><p>How Bellatrix managed to get into Hogwarts Minerva would never know. She only knew that right now she was dealing with a very angry Madam Lestrange. She was doing everything to protect herself from the angry blows that were coming towards her.<p>

'So it is true,' she thought, the dark lord was gone, at least for now. Why Bellatrix came after her she however didn't know.

"Bellatrix, please, stop this," Minerva begged, blocking yet another blow and sending one back.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix demanded to know, making sure the older woman landed in a pile on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked confused, not knowing who Bellatrix meant.

"The Potter boy, the reason as to why the dark lord has vanished," Bellatrix snarled, pointing her wand towards Minerva's heart.

'Oh no Lily and James,' Minerva thought, but said, "I don't know, I didn't even know about Voldemort until you just told me."

"You dare to talk his name, you filthy Half-blood," Bellatrix hissed at her.

"I think I earned to do that, and in this room I am not the filthy one," Minerva hissed back, moving so she got a little away from the other woman.

Bellatrix was still standing above her, panting in anger, who was she to dare talk back to her like that. No one ever did that. No one dared to talk back to her ever; in fact the few that did had either gone insane or ended up dead.

She lifted her wand ready to strike when Minerva whispered, "Please Bella, don't do this."

Bella looked into the eyes of another woman, she seemed terrified. The again she had to know she was an inch from death or worse. She was shivering lightly beneath her as she tried to keep calm still. Bellatrix lowered her wand, only to bend down and lick her neck teasingly before she whispered, "Give me one good reason to spare your life."

"Because I once spared yours," Minerva said with a heavy sigh.

Bellatrix put her wand aside, but she still sat straddling atop of the other woman, looking deep into her teal green eyes, they were now shining like emeralds. She felt defeated once again.

Minerva looked at her with wondering eyes; she seemed to soften up quite a bit. She let her hand reach out to touch the other woman's cheek. She didn't speak; she just stroked her and let her hand rest upon the cheek of the woman that just had tried to kill her.

Bellatrix looked at her with surprised eyes, this action was completely throwing her off-track.

She looked at Minerva with questioning eyes, her hands going behind her back to untie the dark hair in her usual bun, making it slowly fall down around her shoulders. It was in a softer color than her own and not straight not curly, like her once had been. She bent down and very insecurely kissed her lips. Minerva returned it without knowing why. Maybe she needed this as desperately as the other woman. Bellatrix's kisses became more demanding as she continued, letting her tongue toy with Minerva's. Never before had she wanted anyone like this. As she slowly collapsed on top of Minerva due to lack of air, panting heavily, she could feel her tears starting to fall.

Minerva just held the sad, lost woman on top of her, stroking her very gently.

"I don't understand," she whispered between her soft sob.

Minerva completely taken by her behavior because it was so out of character asked, "What is it you don't understand, Bella?"

"Why…why he had to kill my baby. I know I was taught to hate muggles and mudbloods, but that really put me over the edge," Bellatrix whispered.

"I know it did," said Minerva in a tone so soft that it even amazed herself; all things considered this was a woman she despised for so many reasons.

"What I have done cannot be erased and what I cannot change what I am Minerva, I have no desire to do so either, but can I ask for a favor?" Bellatrix said.

"It depends on what it is Bella, as I don't you owe you a thing after all you have done," said Minerva with a very heavy sigh.

"I think we both know he will arise and I will again stand by his side. When time comes he will go against Potter which I think will be only right all things considered. What I want you to do are to prepare the school and protect it as even if want people to harm I…" she stopped.

"So what you are saying the school is more important to you than the students itself?" Minerva asked with a frown.

"Yes, I know it is for him as well," said Bellatrix.

"May I ask why?" said Minerva, not quite understanding.

"Because it was the only place I ever felt safe and that I was a part of something, I was less alone and in many ways this school was to me a home. The only home I ever had. I cannot prevent what will happen it's already in the cards, but…please…" she whispered.

"I will, you have my word as this place is my home and the students are my children," said Minerva, which was true.

"I should go, I can't risk being captured with you, it wouldn't be a good thing for either of us," said Bellatrix with a sigh, slowly getting up.

Minerva got up as well saying, "I'll give you a head start but I will tell them to come for you, and you'll go to Azkaban."

"Bring it on, I am ready, but believe me when I say we will meet again," said Bellatrix.

"That I have no doubt about," Minerva said, a half smile seemed to grace her red, thin lips, but only for a second.

Bellatrix nodded, gently planting another kiss on Minerva's lips and with that she was gone. Minerva just looked after her wondering what had made her do what she had just done with Bellatrix. She sighed as she went to alert the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. You're driving me insane

_**Warning:** _Sex, read at own risk.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're driving me insane."<strong>_

Minerva was right as not long after Bellatrix Lestrange and a lot of the other death eaters ended up being locked up in Azkaban with no chance of escape. It however didn't seem to have an effect on Bella as she rattled her chains and made noise every day she was there.

On the inside however she waited for the dark lord to arise so she could escape and again be a free woman. Free to finish what they once had started. Free to murder and torture people for fun, free to sleep with Voldemort for the sake of lust and not do the same with her husband.

If there was one thing that was true about Bellatrix it was that she never after her wedding night slept with her husband. He didn't do anything for her; he never even got her wet. He was just the right man at the right place to marry and that was it.

They never showed affection for each other simply because they had none. Still neither wanted to get a divorce as that just wouldn't look good. Not that it looked any better that Bellatrix was jumping into bed with Voldemort whenever she felt like it, but that she didn't care about. She was a woman of needs like everyone else and if her husband couldn't fulfill them, her lover certainly could.

In fact there was most likely only one other person that made a shiver of lust run down her spine and that was Minerva McGonagall. What she wouldn't give to really nail that woman. Bellatrix lay down on the hard bed in her cell and closed her eyes. Even if she was restrained she was able to do just that a certain amount of times per day, this was one of them. She lay down on the bed, closing her dark eyes and let her hand side down between her thighs caressing her womanhood. Picturing Minerva being there instead, that she was kissing her roughly and panting on top of her. That she was riding her hard and long, having her way with her.

'Just a bit more,' Bella thought, not caring if anyone saw or listened to her. A few more rough movements and she were over the edge.

Opening her eyes with great satisfaction, smiling, but only for a second as she realized where she was. Trapped in a prison cell with no chance of escaping. She got of the bed, and rattled her chains as she roared out. Merlin, what wouldn't she have done for someone, anyone to get her out of this shitty cell.

The only effect this was having was the usual, a dementor coming to kiss her to silence, silencing her by giving her the most painful memories she had ever had, to Bellatrix it was plain and simple, her father and her beloved Cassio. When the dementor was gone she fell up in a curl on the floor shivering wishing she was dead rather than here.

If she had only been that lucky.

* * *

><p>It is safe to say that when Bellatrix and the other death eaters escaped she was as far from sane as could be. The few memories she might have had was nothing to speak of, the same went for human emotions. If she ever had the capability to love, which in truth should have been impossible considering she was what she was, that would be gone now.<p>

Her only desire was to revenge the ones that got her there; Harry Potter was on top of that list. Not to mention she also wanted to get her traitorous cousin Sirius and her sister Andromeda for the simple reason she married a muggle and had a child with him.

_She was no longer considered a member of the Black family due to that._

Bella shivered lightly, her sister was thrown out for good because of her affections to a muggle, what would happen if anyone found out about her and Minerva. They had only kissed but…She sighed figuring the chance of that was next to zero. After all she would never bring it up and she knew that neither would Minerva.

As she saw Voldemort in front of her the thought of what had happened slowly vanished and went to great him. He seemed weak, but he was still there. He gave her one of his gruesome smile thinking that at least she had been faithful towards him until the end.

She smiled back, knowing she was ready for whatever would happen next, and this time they would surely win the battle.

That night would be the first and last time after her release she shared bed with Voldemort. She did have sex with him; many would say it was more because she was considered to be his domain than anything else.

Bella did it because she had to, there was nothing more to say about it. He was her master, her guide, that had come back to her and she was his leading lady, it was how things were supposed to be.

Still she would never be found in his bedroom after that, if she was to be found in any bedroom after that night it would be her husband's and if Voldemort tried to persuade her to come into his…It would be wise to say it was not a smart idea.

He would never understand why she had changed her opinion when it came to that when they seemed equal in every other way. And the intensity between them seemed to be the same as it had always been. Of all of his death eaters she would be the one that were forever loyal to him.

Her heart was as black as her eyes, as black as night, which would never change, that he was certain of. Still she was denying him; to him it was like she while he had been away had had a change of heart.

He would however never figure out who she could have been with except himself if any at all, all things considered she's spent the last nine to ten years in Azkaban to his knowledge and she hadn't shared her cell with anyone. No one had come to see her either.

So he figured the only logical thing to do was to ask her about the matter rather than to go over it over and over again in his head not getting anywhere. After all he had now been wanting her for about three months, had it really been three weeks since she had escaped and a again joined him, it seemed longer all things considered. If he however wished to do so they would have to be alone, so he waited until the same night when the other death eaters had left them.

Bella that at the moment was reading the Daily Prophet of all things seemed only to be paying half attention as her eyelids seemed to be getting heavier and heavier for every second.

"Bella," Voldemort's voice broke through the silence and made her come completely back to reality, looking at him.

"Yes, my Lord," she answered in a tone to revealing anything to him.

"Is everything okay?" he said, his voice not revealing everything either.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she said, but her voice didn't seem to have her regular snap.

"I don't know, but you have seemed a bit different after your release from Azkaban," he said, nodding towards the paper.

"So because I wanted to see what they were writing about us something has to be wrong," she said. And just like there her snap was back. Her tone was like poison.

"No of course not. Have I done anything to offend you then?" he tried.

She looked at him with shocked eyes, was she not good enough for him anymore, was that why he was asking her all these stupid questions?

"Have you completely lost your mind while you've been away? And no you have not," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then why is it you do not wish to…sleep with me anymore," the last took him a while to get out, which was weird all things considered he shouldn't be able to feel anything. Still he seemed awfully troubled by this.

"Whom I chose to sleep with or not is up to me the last I checked, and that have nothing to do with my loyalty to you either, so if I were you I would leave the matter be at once. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed I had enough of your stupid questions," she said with a very annoyed huff. She rose from her chair so fast that it fell to the ground and mumbled something he couldn't catch as she walked upstairs to her chamber.

* * *

><p>"Dearest, will you please come to bed?" Rodolphus said, turning on the light and looking at his wife with tired eyes, she had been pacing back and forth on floor for thirty minutes now.<p>

"I'm not tired," she said, which of course was a like, at this point she was exhausted.

"Bella, we both know that is a lie," he said with a sigh.

"Just go back to sleep," she snapped at him.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he offered, he figured it couldn't hurt to ask, after all he was her husband.

"What is with you men today, and no I do not," she snapped, storming out, while he looked after her in shock. With you men he could only assume himself and Voldemort as those were the only two men that Bellatrix had any relations to.

Voldemort more than himself, but at least she for some odd reason had spent her nights with him after the release from Azkaban, she had even let him hold her on a couple of occasions.

It was like she had changed on the inside in the prison, then again who wouldn't, it was after all not a like they had been to the nicest place there was for the last years and that could get under your skin, even Bellatrix's.

He sighed, turning of the light, thinking that she would come back sooner or later, and if she didn't, well that wasn't exactly anything new either. After all his wife was a woman not easily tamed, then again he was use to that by now.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was tossing and turning in her sleep, before she opened her eyes and sat up with a snap. Something wasn't as it was supposed to be. In the darkness her eyes were scanning her room, before she saw something that made her gasp.<p>

In the chair next to her bed was no one else but Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course she knew that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban so there was only logical to assume Bellatrix had escaped as well, but that she was here…

Minerva turned on the light and did the only logical thing that came to mind, grabbed her wand, when she could hear the other woman in a very tired voice say, "There is no need, I have not come here to fight and argue with you."

"Then why are you here, in my bedroom of all places," Minerva wanted to know, looking at the forty-three year old woman.

"I honestly have no idea, other than you are driving me insane and I had to see you," said Bellatrix with a heavy sigh.

Minerva frowned and in a dry tone saying, "And all these years I thought you already was."

"Funny," said Bellatrix, also in a dry tone.

Minerva just looked at her, the other woman seemed exhausted, her black hair messier than she had ever seen it before, the black rings beneath her eyes was so heavy that not even makeup could hide them, her clothes were messy, so Minerva assumed that she hadn't slept for quite some time. In other words she would have to be what she looked exhausted.

That wouldn't be so weird all things considered, they were in the beginning of a new war, or so Minerva feared with the breakout and the rumors about Voldemort. She also feared that sooner or later the battle would again be on, the question was only when.

She however didn't get what Bella meant by the fact that she was driving her crazy, they had had nothing to do with each other after they parted, and Minerva found it better that way as after all they were on opposite sides.

"It wasn't meant to be, considering all the things you have done over the years it is everything but that. You have to be insane to have…" she stopped, figuring it wouldn't be wise to finish that.

"Perhaps, then again we all go a little crazy sometimes," said Bella, letting a half-smile grace her lips, but only for a second.

"There is a great big difference between a little crazy and completely insane," Minerva said in a very serious tone

Bellatrix didn't answer to this; she knew Minerva was right of course. That she was insane was no secret, that she was as dark as her black eyes wasn't either, and she was proud of it. She was proud to be the second in command of the dark lord, of what they had accomplished thus far, and for what they were now trying to accomplish.

Bella sighed, slowly getting up, wondering what she had even tried to accomplish by being there, why had she even come there? She walked over to the window and looked outside at the pitch black night. **It was Black as her.**

For a moment Bellatrix stopped to wonder how different life would have been if she hadn't been born in the house of black. If she was still able to feel any shred of regular human emotion, if she could even feel what was called love…

She couldn't help but wonder what that would be like, to feel love. To know what it would be like to be loved? She knew she would never be able to feel that. Because who could even consider loving someone that was so black hearted as she was. She wasn't even sure if her own husband did that. She knew for sure the Dark Lord didn't do that; he had never to her knowledge been capable of that emotion. He only saw her as an object of desire, something he could possess.

And just like that, for the first time in her life, Bellatrix felt empty. And for the first time in years a tear graced her cheek, only one. Not more, after all she shouldn't even be capable of the much.

But that tear was enough for Minerva to feel a slight sense of concern for the younger woman. Could she had seen right, had the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange just let a tear run down her cheek in her presence, because that was what it seemed like in the dull light, in the mirror image she could see in the window she was looking out of.

The fifty-nine year old woman slowly pushed the cover aside and let her bare feet touch the cold bedroom floor. Slowly she walked over to Bellatrix and dared a hand to lie upon her shoulder not saying anything, mostly because for the first time in her long life she didn't know what to say.

Bellatrix turned her head and looked right into Minerva's teal green eyes, that to her at that very moment seemed more like emeralds. Endless black meeting emerald green. In fact the blackness of her eyes made Minerva shiver slightly, she had never noticed just how black they were.

"What's wrong?" asked Bellatrix concerned as she for the first time in life hadn't inflicted any pain, at least not as she were aware of.

"Your eyes…were they always this black?" asked Minerva.

"I…honestly don't remember," Bellatrix answered truthfully.

"I can honestly say I haven't seen anything like it before," said Minerva, frowning a little.

"Well you know what they say, your eyes are mirror to your soul," said Bellatrix, attempting a little smile, only this was not evil like the ones she usually gave, this was sincere.

"So I heard, but not even Voldemort has eyes that dark, and I know for a fact he does not even have a soul," said Minerva.

"Since when were you eye to eye with the dark Lord?" Bellatrix wanted to know.

"In his younger days among other times," said Minerva, she had a couple of encounters in her later says, but she didn't want to bring that up.

"I completely forgot you two went to school together," Bellatrix commented.

Minerva nodded; making it became an awkward silence between them and Bellatrix back away from her, before looking at Minerva saying, "You've been loved on multiple occasions' right?"

"I have yes," said Minerva.

"What is it like?" Bellatrix asked.

"It is the most amazing feeling in the world, it is nothing like it," said Minerva.

"And to be made love to?" Bellatrix asked.

"You mean you never…" Minerva said, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"Of course I have, I just never…" said Bellatrix, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Oh…" Minerva said, suddenly feeling sorry for the other woman.

"Can…can you show me, I know it's a lot to ask, but if I die I just want to know what it's like," Bellatrix said, looking at Minerva with hopeful eyes.

"Have you gone and completely lost it now," said Minerva.

"I think we both know I did that a long time ago," said Bellatrix.

"You are actually being serious," said Minerva, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Was I ever something other, please Minerva, just once," Bellatrix said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I…I don't think that would be possible," said Minerva honestly.

"Why not, if you know how to do it," said Bellatrix.

"Because to make love you would have to be in love," said Minerva with a sigh.

Bellatrix nodded, sighing as she went and sad down at Minerva's bed, without warning taking of her shoes before she lay down, back facing Minerva, whispering, "If you can't do that, please let me rest, just for the night, I'll be gone in the morning I promise, I'm just so tired and…"

"Bellatrix," Minerva said, looking at the woman in her bed more shocked than ever before. She blinked hard for a couple of second to be sure she was awake and this was really happening. Quickly concluding that it was. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most faithful servant of the dark lord was at the moment seemingly sleeping on her bed. That truly proved the world had gone insane, because this was not something that would happen in a million years. It was not Bellatrix's style at all.

"Bella…?" Minerva questioned in a much softer tone than before, but there was no answer. The other woman had to be asleep for sure. Minerva shook her head before she slowly walked back to her bed, she figured if she was going to have a decent night's sleep she would have no other choice than to sleep next to the other woman, besides it was room enough for both. Slowly the middle-aged witch walked back to her bed and lay down, feeling the strong smell of Bella's perfume. She sighed as she closed her eyes thinking that she should be glad it was Bellatrix and not Voldemort resting next to her.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix woke a couple of hours later by the fact that she was freezing. She opened her eyes quickly finding the draft was coming from the window she had forgotten to close upon her arrival. She sighed, slowly getting out of bed, adjusting a bit before walking over to the window to close it.<p>

As she turned to look upon her bed she could see the older witch sleeping peacefully, her hair in a braid, her cover half upon her body, giving Bellatrix a clearer view of her green nightgown. She hadn't fully taking notice of it before as she was too tired and frustrated.

Now on the other hand she couldn't help but noticing that it in fact was see-through, leaving no room for imagination. Emerald green bra with lack, she dared to remove the cover only to see she was wearing matching panties. It actually was bit sexier that she would have taken the old lady for, thinking that maybe she had someone to dress up for.

Bella didn't waste much time removing her nightdress, this however woke the older lady up, she was now looking at Bella with tired eyes saying, "Once, not more."

Bellatrix nodded, looking at her while Minerva wondered what she had said yes to, all things considered she had only made love to one person in her life, her late husband. Should she however chosen to make love to a woman Bellatrix would be the last she would have in mind. She sighed as she pointed her wand towards the other woman, making her dress go off without breaking the material in any way.

Bella looked at her with shocked eyes, wondering how Minerva even knew a spell like that. Minerva eyes Bella's body, she was now only wearing black lace and stay-ups. Minerva wouldn't have expected anything less considering it was Bellatrix Lestrange, finding her in anything other than black would have surprised her.

"Lay down," Minerva ordered her.

Bella frowned, but did as she was told and let Minerva come between her legs. Minerva bent down and kissed her gentle, but as Bellatrix got excited and went rougher she did as well. As she was doing so she by instinct started moving back and forth on top of Bellatrix making her moan out into her mouth.

Minerva bit her bottom lip gently, letting her knee drive against her pussy, feeling how she got weather through the thin layer of lace. Her hands going behind her back to remove her bra. Minerva looked at her breasts with great amazement, surprised over how firm they were spite her age, while her own had started to sag a little, hardly noticeable considering they were small, but still. Minerva went down to fast to mark her neck, but to her surprise Bella threw her off and got on top, whispering, "No don't…"

"Why?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Everywhere else, but not there, my husband would never…and if the dark lord sees that he would not like it," said Bellatrix with a sigh. She was still pinning Minerva's slender arms above her head.

"I would think you could handle that," said Minerva, surprised that Bellatrix seemed afraid of her master.

"I can, but that doesn't mean I would end up dead for betraying him," said Bellatrix honest.

"You of course know you most likely will be killed sooner or later for your actions," Minerva pointed out.

"I'll will deal with it than, but not by him and now before the war has started, I worked too hard for that," said Bellatrix.

"Still you are here with me now," said Minerva.

"You know what, never mind," said Bella in a sour tone and got of her, her dark eyes, lightening.

"Wait," Minerva said, bolting the window shut, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Let me out," said Bellatrix, reaching for her wand, but Minerva made sure it got out of her reach. The other woman got closer, pushing her towards the wall, kissing her brutally before she could have a chance to react. Her hand, ripping of the remains for her underwear as she kept pushing her against the wall. Minerva licked her neck, before going to pant in her ear, sucking on her earlobe, kneading her breast as her other hand went between her legs, making Bella gasp. She panted heavily, throwing her head backwards, giving Minerva free access to her neck, too out of focus to even care what she did. Minerva made sure to mark her properly in two places before proceeding to her breast, patting on the nipple, and gracing it with her teeth, two fingers going fast in and out of her, while the other hand was working the other breast. Bellatrix worked against her fingers, getting them as deep as she could, groaning loudly, pushing Minerva's had against her breast, almost making her choke on it, working on getting her release.

Minerva looked at her, panting, twisting against the hard wall, not getting there, she could tell she wanted to though. She let go of her breast only to go up and kiss her lips in a calmer and gentler way, in her way trying her to slow down, thinking it might help the cause, but Bella was too worked up.

The older witch went up to her ear only to whisper, "Easy my love, we have all the time in the world."

She could hear how wrong it was, just as the words left her lips, in fact the whole situation was wrong, but if those words could give her the release she needed it would be worth it.

Bella adjusted a bit so she was standing better, her eyes closed, hot pants escaping her lips, feeling more frustrated than ever, she always manage to get there. She tried to listen to Minerva's words and go slower, working more with her pace than against it, trying not to focus on getting there, just feeling the other woman's movements, listening to her soft pants.

Minerva, feeling how her hand was starting to get tired, trusted into her with a little more speed, giving her a bit more. She kissed her lips, leaning against her neck, kissing it gentle, then hard again, letting her other arm go from her breast to her lower back and caress in gentle circles, making it impossible for Bella to hold on any longer.

She started shaking hard against the wall as her pussy closed around Minerva's fingers, slowly sinking down on the floor, making Minerva do the same. Minerva retracted slowly as Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked at her saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, now would you please leave so I can get some rest," said Minerva with a yawn.

"Or I can sleep with you, I promise to not disturb you, and I'll be gone before you wake," said Bellatrix, she was too tired to leave.

"Fine, but keep to yourself," said Minerva in a warning tone.

Both women crept back in the bed and fell asleep on each side, keeping to themselves. Bella woke up before Minerva and kissed her lips before keeping to her promise and left her alone. In fact Minerva never noticed she was there, or that she left. She didn't know when she would see her, but she predicted that next time they would fight against each other rather than making love. If what they did could even be considered that. She wasn't sure, she knew it was something that wouldn't be repeated on either side, but she also knew it would take her some time to forget.

As for Bella, she was a bit more welcoming to the dark Lord after this, making him less unsuspicious, still she always ended up sleeping with her husband, and neither asked about the marks on her neck, assuming it came from the other. After all who would be as crazy as to sleep with Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<em> <strong><br>**_


	8. The death of a traitor

_**The death of a traitor **_

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black," Bellatrix called out in triumph, ignoring Harry's pained expression. She left the scene, never expecting the young boy to come after her that quick. Holding her under the Cruciatus curse because her master was turning against her. Only that was enough to scare her. She looked at Harry, her eyes suddenly seeming both insecure and scared. She knew the dark lord was controlling him, until Dumbledore appeared and she did the only logical thing, fled.

As she left along with the rest she could help but let a smile grace her red lips. It had felt so good, after all her cousin was nothing but a simple traitor and he deserved what had been coming to him.

The victory of that tasted so great, her only wish was that she could kill Harry while they were at it, but Dumbledore of course had to be there as well to protect his young students.

Gosh how Bellatrix hated him, she always had, he was probably the only wizard she didn't dare to go up against. And one of the few she didn't respect. In fact she would have been thrilled if he died, that would be an even greater victory than Sirius.

With Dumbledore gone everything was theirs for the taking, there would be no one to stop them, no one to protect the school and its students…

No, she was wrong on that account. She knew all too well there would be plenty besides that old fool to protect the school and its students. _Among them the mighty Minerva McGonagall._ She hadn't thought about her for a while. In fact the two of them hadn't crossed paths since the night in her bedroom. She knew that time would be the first and only time they did something like that.

That was the only time Bellatrix could even say she could feel a flicker of something, but she didn't know what it could have been. In fact she never gave it much thought either.

It was just at this very moment as she thought about how life would be with Sirius gone that it came to her attention, wondering if she knew about what had happened at the Ministry of magic. Most likely, by now everyone should know and what happened and that the dark Lord was back.

She smiled, doing a little jump with joy, feeling excited again and hoping that this time things would really go their way. It was all feeling wonderful, like life was finally starting to get better for them. Bellatrix couldn't help but to widen her smile, for the first time in ages it was actually sincere. For the first time in ages she was truly happy. She couldn't even remember when she felt like this last.

A soft giggle even escaped her lips, something that was so unlike her that the other death eaters turned to look at her. She quickly took it back looking gloomy as always, but if you should have happened to look at her close you could see a tiny spark in her otherwise dark eyes.

Their time had finally come, and it had started with a death of a traitor, from now on life would be easier, or so she hoped, their way to power had just begun. That however was enough for the death eaters to celebrate until the early hours. After all they had first battle and now it was time for them to relax before continuing the war.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	9. Pure pleasure

_**Authors Note: **_Bella and Hermione and Malfoy mansion. One of my fav scenes with a little twist.

___**Warning:** _Torture__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pure pleasure<strong>_

"Tell me where you got it," Bellatrix snarled to Hermione as she was holding the young girl under the Cruciatus curse. To her knowledge the Gryffindor sword should be in vault at Gringots not in the position of these stupid children.

"I don't know anything about it," Hermione said, her otherwise steady voice was starting to show her level of tiredness, as she looked into Bella's dark eyes with nothing but pure fear.

"I don't believe you, how did you get it," the older witch snarled, walking circles around her while her wand was inflicting more pain on the young girl. Bellatrix enjoyed every moment of it, every twist and scream in pain made a shiver of ecstasy run through her body.

"Stop it, please," Hermione begged now, curling up from the pain she was in.

"Not before you tell me the truth, how did you get the sword that was supposed to be locked up in my vault?" Bellatrix face was now only an inch from Hermione's.

"I told you a million times before I don't know," Hermione refused to give in; even if she felt she was weakening.

Bella snarled at her in anger, taking the young girl's hand, removing the sleeve of her sweater before she started to carve letters into it. Hermione's screams turned louder by every minute, Bellatrix could only imagine what it would have to be like for her. That didn't stop her from doing what she had in mind. Soon the word Mudblood would read on the young girl's arms, blood was dripping from it, as Bella smiled pleased.

Hermione on the other hand felt she was going to be passed out from the pain, yet she managed to hang on. She refused to cave.

'Who did she think she was?' she thought, she was nothing, nothing at all. Just a simple girl trying to measure her strength against her. Not that she was getting anywhere with it.

The older witch was sitting on top of the younger, straddling her, pinning her hands above her head, looking at the pained expression in her eyes. She was shivering lightly beneath her, most likely from pain and exhaustion.

The other death eaters around her were waiting for her next move. It was then something weird happened, instead of torturing her further, Bella on the other hand seemed to change her mind as she ordered them to leave. They looked at her in surprise before doing that, figured she would have it under control in any case. .

Bella got of her, wondering what she was going to do. She knew she of course could kill her, yet that would be too easy. Instead she lifted her up and apparated to her chambers. She lay the young girl down on her bed, before she said "If you try to move for even a short second I am gone I'll kill you right here."

Hermione too out of place to even get what was going on just nodded vaguely. As Bella left her, she looked around. She was on a huge bed; she only assumed it to be Bella's. The night table was little and black with two drawers, the drapes before the window also black, the same went for what Hermione could only assume was a cloth closet alone one of the walls.

No pictures, no personal effects, at least not visible, showing anything about the owner of the room. She sat up, listening before she dared open the first drawer, only to find a couple of magazines she never expected to find, a wedding photo in a frame, some makeup kits and some accessories for her hair.

Hermione took up the wedding picture to take a closer look at it; even if it had been taken ages ago you could clearly see that the woman in the black and white wedding dress was Bellatrix. Hermione only to assume that the man next to her was her husband Rodolphus, as she knew Bella was married to him.

Neither seemed to be smiling, but she still thought she would see a flicker of happiness in Bellatrix's dark eyes.

Hermione smiled a bit by this thinking that if even a woman like Bella could get married there was surly hope for her as well. She was just about to put the picture back when the door opened and Bellatrix came in. She did not look happy, then again she rarely did.

"I'm…sorry," Hermione whispered weakly putting the photo back and closed the drawer looking at her.

"You should mind your own business," Bellatrix snarled, coming closer.

Hermione curled up in fear wondering why she had to be as stupid as to look into her belongings. Bellatrix sat down next to her and reached for her injured arm. Hermione could feel something wet on it and looked up to see that she was cleaning the wound.

'Why was she doing this?' She wondered, it didn't make sense, after all this was Bellatrix Lestrange; she didn't seem to care about anyone.

"Don't think I care at least bit about you as I truly hate you," Bella said, finishing up, before putting the cotton aside, looking at the young girl. She smiled pleased before adding, "I just don't like it when my bed gets bloody during sex."

Hermione's eyes widened, had she heard that right, she was going to be assaulted in another and more cruel way by this woman. She closed her legs, whispering, "Please don't…"

Bellatrix just looked at her, a smile graving her red lips thinking that if she couldn't get what she wanted one way, she would have to try another.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix screamed out in anger. They had managed to escape, and in the process she had lost one of her favorite daggers. 'Damn that house elf.'<p>

She had taken Hermione down after being done with her, not that that had helped much. Then Ron and Harry had come to her rescues along with that damn elf. Those children were going to pay one way or another; she would make sure of that. Them and their Mudblood friends. In her anger she pointed her wand at a random dead eater, making sure he got the killing curse, not caring what the dark lord felt about that.

That filthy Mudblood would regret that she ever looked at her personal belongings. She would regret defying her and go against her. She snarled as she left the mansion, hating that she would have to wait for the dark Lord to get her sweet revenge.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	10. All bad things must come to an end

_**All bad things must come to an end…**_

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix's voice sounded as she pointed her wand at Nymphadora Tonks, her niece. Her sister's beloved little daughter. To her just another half-blood in her way to power. A witch she didn't feel worthy of living as she was not pure enough, unlike herself. The greatest revenge over her sister for marrying a muggle was to take her daughter's life. She knew she could never survive that.

Bellatrix smiled, just another gone to make her world more prefect. And who was better to continue with than the Wesley's. She cackled as she made her way through the school towards Ginny Weasley.

The young girl let out a scream, getting her mother's attention. Molly came storming towards Bellatrix, pushing Ginny out of the way. There was no way this woman was to take her daughter. Absolutely no way, she had already caused enough pain; Molly couldn't bear to lose her Ginny as well.

Bella just smiled at her, thinking that Molly would be another easy match for her. Sadly she was mistaken and that was the last duel Bellatrix would ever have as she ended up dead by Molly's wand. As she slowly got pulverized to nothing the last they would see of her was her shocked face. Shocked to be defeated maybe. One thing Bella had underestimated was a mother's love for her children, and that had now cost her her life.

From a distance Minerva was eying it wondering if Bellatrix's past had been different, she wouldn't have to end up like she did. She quickly shook it of as she figured 'Once a Black always a Black'. It seemed to be as simple as that. Even if Bella had survived she would always be black hearted and nothing or no one could ever change that.

Minerva was just glad that the other woman was now resting in peace so there would be no more dead by her wand. She gave Molly as smile which got returned before going to check on some casualties around the school or if anyone should need her help in one way or another.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
